Christmas Medley
by Xavier Ching
Summary: When Draco and Hermione eventually get together after the war, as said in Trelawney's prophecy... Inspired by various Christmas songs. Happy Xmas xx


20. Christmas Medley

'Deck the hall with boughs of holly…'

Hogwarts was showered in the joyous mood of Christmas. It made an effort to forgo the agony of losing loved ones in the recent war.

The Gryffindors were waltzing the Christmas Eve away. They danced to the muggle Christmas song 'Deck the Hall' and were having great fun.

'I can't believe the muggles have such great songs. Bloody hell,' Ron said to Hermione approvingly. He was messing around with his darling, Lavender. The common room of Gryffindor was full of lovebirds…. Ron and Lavender, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna…. Hermione was alone, watching her beloved friends and burying herself in_ Hogwarts: A History_, the part about Hogwarts Christmas traditions and legends.

'Open your mouth,' Ron whispered to Lavender. Ron couldn't help to smile sheepishly. The couple exchanged a sweet but sly look. Ron put a Christmas Reindeer (Christmas Special of the Chocolate Frog Co.) into Lavender's mouth. Lavender wore a sugary smile. Ron caught the time to peck on her lips.

Hermione could almost taste how sweet and delish that Chocolate Reindeer was. She smiled at the lukewarm scene. She was satisfied with Ron's performance.

'_Ron's improved a lot since he's broken up and made up with Lavender,' _Hermione chortled at that thought. She made a mental note to compliment Ron on his outstanding performance. '_And Harry's always doing a great job,'_ she smiled.

At the other side of the common room, Harry was holding Ginny in his arms, swinging with the music. Ginny turned to face Harry, whose lips were barely an inch away from hers.

Hermione waited with smiling eyes. The lips of the lovers were nearing. And it just – clicked. That was it, the magical and sensuous moment.

'Neville, do you know the scientific name of mistletoe?' a serene voice asked.

'_No doubt that's Luna. And Neville must be squeezing her tight, holding her hand,'_ she thought with a knowing beam.

That was the case – Neville cuddling Luna, their fingers entwined. Neville was obviously startled by the question.

'Certainly not, sweetie!'

'It's called obligate hemi-parasitic plant. According to a legend, if a girl is kissed by a boy under it, they'll be covered by the blessing from Cupid.' Luna smiled innocently.

'Cool,' Neville piped up. He swallowed anxiously. He quickly glimpsed around. Knowing everybody's tied up, he caught a peck on Luna's lips. Both of them blushed like crazy. Luna finally behaved like a normal teenage girl. She wore a naughty, sweet beam, obviously still overjoyed.

'That is my first kiss, our first kiss,' Neville squealed.

'This is my most incredible experience,' Luna smiled, 'better than hunting down Crumple-horned Snorkack.'

Hermione couldn't stifle a chuckle. _'Typical,'_ she thought. Having finished the book, Hermione was on her feet, ready for a stroll in the cold hallways. It was her turn to patrol in the night. She wouldn't have time to wish her friends Happy Christmas. They'd be going home for Christmas this year but she had to things to do in the morning. She could not see them going onto the train. Sadly, Hermione left the rioting crowd in Gryffindor tower, set out the solitary journey in the freezing gal.

Her footsteps echoed in the deserted corridor. Moonbeam shone on her silhouette. The sky was as dark and deep as ever, and just as unpredictable. The velvet sky was glistened with stars. It was magnificent. Hogwarts was always mysterious and attractive. The place and the people there were unforgettable.

Wind was vicious. It whooped beside her ears. She was solely wearing a cloak. It was as chilly as a December could be. The gal was prickling her skin, as if it was sharp razor blade. Her back was crooked. She drew the cloak tighter to retain more warmth. The air was frosty. With every breath, cold air injected into her lung like ice water. She pulled her scarf higher to cover her face. It did not help. Her lone contour quivered.

With each step, she recalled the lost family and friends. Her parents were tormented to death by Yaxley. Fred, Professor Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, Dobby, Colin Creevey… All of them were here last Christmas. Last Christmas, the whole wizarding world was happy and contented with this loving festival. They gathered around the mantelpiece, chatting and laughing. But this year…

They were gone, eternally. As she strolled along the hallways, tears, mingling with love, remembrance and regrets, sluggishly trickled down her cheeks. She let them drop all over the marble floor.

She looked around abruptly. She raised her wand. The knuckles of her wandhand whitened with firm grip. She was alert with the presence of a possible threat. She dared not breathe. Her heartbeats, rapid and dynamic, were audible in the silent night.

There was no way to hide. Abandoning the corridor was not wise, and the nearest room was at least ten yards away. She did not stand the slightest chance of leaving or hiding.

She must fight, alone.

She prepared for a spell to attack.

The unknown person was approaching. Within the count of three…

_Three. Two. One – _

'Confring –' she cried.

'Protego,' a male defended.

The Shield Charm was too strong. It knocked her squarely onto the hard marble floor. Her breath was still shallow and quick. She counted herself swift to stop from finishing the incantation.

'Lumos,' he illuminated his wand, 'oh it's you. I thought – Anyway, are you alright?'

He offered a hand to pull her up. She could eventually look clearly who he was then. It was Malfoy.

'Thanks, you scared me,' she said shakily. She got up with his help and quickly mopped her cheeks with her sleeves.

'_Does she really reckon I cannot notice the traces of tears?' he wondered._

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, 'I thought you would be in Gryffindor Tower with your mates. So I take over your patrol.'

'Um, thanks,' she replied without looking at him.

The two looked at each other, but immediately avoided the gaze. The silence was awkward.

'Well, perhaps we patrol together then?' he suggested.

She curtly nodded. They walked side by side, looking at opposite directions.

'I thought you would spend the night with Zabini and Parkinson,' she suddenly remarked.

'Well – they're together now, so – I shouldn't be there,' he answered.

They resumed to their hushed stroll. Their unanimous footfalls were the sole sound, apart from the roaring gal.

Mindlessly, they arrived at the Owlery, the final destination of the patrol.

'Are you going back to the Head Girl's dorm or the Gryffindor Tower?' he asked politely.

'My dorm,' she responded.

They strode in the opposite direction, heading back to the dorms for Head Boy and Head Girl. They shared the common room and bathroom. Together, they walked silently.

The wind became more vigorous as the night grew old. Hermione drew her cloak tighter, hoping she could feel warmer. But of course, that was in vain. Noticing her shuddering, Malfoy gave her his cloak.

'Take it. Don't catch a cold,' he said to her tenderly.

'Thanks,' she mumbled between gritted teeth.

His cloak really warmed her up. She could feel his warmth and inhaled his sugary cologne. She suddenly felt the intrinsic warmth in her body.

'Better?' he enquired with concern.

'Better,' she uttered.

He smiled at that moment.

They continued to stroll, passing the library, Defence against Dark Arts classroom, History classroom and the Transfiguration classroom. They walked…

A hand clasped her shoulder with excessive force. Certainly Malfoy was gripped too. He mindlessly grasped her hand whilst they jerked around to check on the unnamed person. Shocked, they found a pair of magnified eyes glaring at them behind the glasses.

'Professor!' she gasped.

The two exchanged a relieved look, but traces of astound were still visible.

Trelawney swayed closer to them. Hermione deduced that she's been drinking again. Trelawney spread the odour of sherry.

'Are you ok, Prof –?' Malfoy asked with doubt.

'Tonight,' Trelawney uttered in croaked undertone, 'shall be the twist of thy lives–' She hiccoughed.

'Professor, should I–'

Malfoy beckoned Hermione to hold her tongue.

'– thy fate shall entwined. Thy destiny shall be reversed, when the hearts of foes beat as one. Thou must remember this night, in remembrance of the integration – Argh –'

She cleared her throat with difficulty. She staggered towards the Divination Tower, leaving the students frozen by astonishment at site.

'Did she just – make a prophecy?' Hermione faltered.

'A prophecy about – us,' Malfoy added.

'She's drinking too much,' Hermione seemed to have braced herself and regained senses.

'Um, I suppose,' Malfoy shrugged.

The prophecy was all over Malfoy's mind. He recounted the whole thing, in the hope of deciphering it. Hermione tried to forget everything, but found the mission impossible. She neglected the bruises on her hand. It must have been caused by Malfoy's forceful grip.

They eventually arrived at their common room.

'Good night,' Malfoy mumbled.

'You too.'

Malfoy stayed in the common room, resting on his favourite armchair next to the mantelpiece. _'If it means I can get together with her… but that's not possible. Hermione's still so – so cold,'_ Malfoy was demolished at that point. His eyes aimlessly locked in the blaze.

'I thought you went to sleep already.'

Malfoy was brought back to reality when Hermione said to him, descending from the stairs.

'I – er – want to stay up late,' he replied with a feeble smile.

'When you're all alone?' she asked.

'I'm always alone,' he said with a sad smile.

Hermione guessed it was sorrow and loneliness in his steel grey eyes.

'My two best friends get together and I'm singled out,' he began, 'and my parents…'

_'Poor lad,' _she thought,_ 'having no friends, and parents in Azkaban. Heaven knows how much he suffered.'_

'Things are different now,' Hermione tried to cheer him up, 'Voldemort is gone and you're still alive. I mean, your best mates are still your best mates. And your parents will be released.'

'I'm fine,' he faked a little smile, 'I really am.' He gazed at her brown eyes. 'I simply – need them…' his voice trailed off.

'You love them,' Hermione corrected.

'How's your hand?' Malfoy asked, examining the bruises he made on her hand. He gently ran his slender fingers over the marks.

'Oouch,' she whined. Her hand twitched.

'I'm sorry,' he apologised.

'That's ok,' she assured him.

They stared at the flame. The aura of chestnut wood filed the common room.

'I'm so alone,' Malfoy broke the silence.

Hermione looked at him with compassionate eyes.

'Malfoy, you changed a lot,' she stated.

'Indeed,' he smiled sadly.

Hermione then realised how much he changed after the war. He no longer called her 'Mudblood'. His lonesome silhouette could often be seen in the shady corner of the castle. His signature sneer and smirk were long lost, replaced by the sad smile she just saw.

'You changed a lot, really,' she stated.

'Perhaps solitude really changes people,' he tried to reply casually, but that could not cover the grief in his tone. 'It forces you to reflect. You learn new things. Sometimes, I do believe I unravel more of humanities within me, because of loneness,' bittersweet, he chuckled.

Hermione never knew how much he suffered. Malfoy was always the spoiled precious gem of his pureblood parents. But then, he was ordered to be a Death Eater. No one cared about his frustrations, bitterness or aspiration.

'I never know…'

'I'm not complaining,' he chortled, 'I'm just sharing my feelings with you. I mean, I just can't seek a proper confidant.'

She smiled at this point, wondering whether the change in him was positive or negative. He smiled genuinely, too, seeing her bright beam.

'Don't let my stuff dominate the chat,' he seized the chance to switch the topic, 'you were crying when I ran into you.'

Hermione was aghast. She thought he didn't, or more precisely, wouldn't notice that.

'Well – ya – I was crying,' she admitted.

'For?' he enquired.

'For the deceased,' she replied flatly.

He knew he's touched the sensitive topic. Nevertheless, he felt there was a need for her to spell out all her burdens. Therefore, he remained silent, so as to urge her to talk about it.

'I know they're gone and I should be looking ahead,' she sighed, 'they don't want me to feel sad or anything. I know it.' She gazed at him, defeated. 'But I can't help it. So I cried.'

'So do you feel better now?' he tested.

'I suppose so,' she smiled bravely.

They talked about basically everything, and they arrived at –

'So you mention that you have more love in your heart. Well, I reckon that's not so, "you". You must mean more than that,' Hermione persevered.

'I – what do you expect me to say then?' he chortled. He knew he'd give in if she went on.

'You know that. You have a crush, Draco,' she smiled naughtily.

Realising she _accidentally_ used his_ first _name, she flushed like crazy. Little did she notice, Draco was astonished and ECSTATIC because of that. That implied…

'I do have a crush, _Hermione_,' he smiled with content.

Hermione's cheeks reddened further as he emphasised the use of her first name.

'You really wanna know?' he snickered, having decided to play with her for a bit.

'Of course!' she squealed. 'So who is she?'

'Can't it be a he?' he chuckled.

'I just know it's a she,' Hermione argued like a stubborn kid, 'anyway, just tell me.'

'What do I have in exchange then?' he kept her hanging still.

'JUST – TELL – ME!' she cried, punching his muscular arm with an annoyed smile.

He beckoned her to come closer. Hermione was excited. Her face was filled with thrill.

'Tell me what you want for Christmas and I'll tell you the secret tomorrow,' he whispered.

'Draco, you're such a tease!' she squealed, kept punching him.

'Will you tell me then?' he smirked.

Hermione resigned to his charming signature move.

'Ok. I surrender. I want a white Christmas,' she reeled off, 'so tell me.'

'I said I'd tell you _tomorrow_,' he smirked triumphantly, which consequently annoyed her. Hermione was not contented to simply punch him. She started a pillow fight with him.

'I don't know you can be _that_ childish,' he chuckled.

'_You_ make me,' she retorted with an annoyed smile.

After having almost knocked down the ancient giant vase in the common room, they finally came to a ceasefire.

'That's it for tonight, Draco,' she panted after the battle, 'take a nap and we'll have to get up early tomorrow.'

'Why _early_?' he queered.

'You're so forgetful! We've gotta fix the Christmas tree stuff. Don't you remember the star on top of the tree is always lit by the Head Boy and Head Girl at dawn of the Christmas day!' she almost shouted.

'I almost forget! Hell!' Draco cursed.

'_That means I can't sleep tonight. It's already two o'clock and I have to fixed the damn Christmas tree and –_' he cussed in thought.

'Don't swear, Draco,' she nagged.

'_Wait, I can actually – Brilliant!_' he smiled hugely at the point.

'Draco?' Hermione frowned, queered by his huge smile.

'Goodnight Hermione,' he said with bliss.

'You too,' clouds formed in Hermione's head, '_what's he thinking?_'

The next morning….

Hermione was woken up by the alarm clock. She quickly got dressed and deliberately wore a Christmas hat to celebrate the festival. Thinking that Draco might not get up on time, she decided to wake him herself.

The door of his dorm was ajar. Looking inside, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Hermione thought it was strange, but then she decided to shrug it off.

Not knowing that Draco was up all night, preparing for all the stuff needed, she was astonished to see Draco in the Great Hall. What surprised her even more was that everyone was there.

Not many people stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas. There were only numerous first-years, whose names were unknown to Hermione. There were more professors than students.

'Good morning, Hermione,' Professor Dumbledore smiled and greeted her, seeing her astonished expression. He beckoned her to sit with the teachers.

'Good morning everyone. And, um, happy Christmas,' she faltered.

'I thought you'd ask a question right away, Hermione,' Professor McGonagall prompted with a mischievous grin.

Hermione was obviously surprised with this rare greeting.

'Miss Granger is our know-it-all, Minerva,' Snape couldn't miss the chance of teasing her, though the tease was rather mild. His lips crooked into an unreadable smile.

'Well, Professor, I don't quite see what you are referring to,' she tried to ask McGonagall for help.

'Say, where's your partner? Why's he not here? What's he up to? Things of that sort,' McGonagall prompted.

'Minerva, Hermione will know in a minute time. We have to cooperate with him, remember?' Dumbledore reminded her sheepishly.

Candles went out and the magical sky turned black. That obviously scared the first-years. Hermione was surprised too.

'Hermione, this year I have to break the tradition,' a familiar voice announced.

'What are you up to, Draco?' Hermione was doubtful and annoyed.

'I'm gonna light the star on top of the Christmas tree _alone_,' he replied casually.

'Merlin, why? And don't mess around. Professors are here,' she said with frustration.

'I've got their consents,' he answered gleefully.

Suddenly, the hall was lit. The star was the sole source of light in the Great Hall. Hermione could eventually locate Draco.

'Hermione,' Draco began, 'I want Trelawney's prophecy to come true.'

At that point, snow fell from the magical sky.

'A _white_ Christmas,' she said with a beam, not suppressing her ecstasy.

She watched as the caught snowflakes melted in her palm.

Draco walked towards Hermione. He tenderly turned her to face him. Hermione was startled to be that close to him. She fidgeted as he started deep into her eyes.

'My crush is no one but you, Hermione,' Draco declared.

Being unable to react, Hermione was pulled into Draco's embrace.

Hermione blushed as she felt his warm breath on her face. 'Draco, are you–'

Draco interrupted with a gentle kiss. Hermione flushed further.

'I'm serious, Hermione. I love you Hermione. You will reverse my destiny. You are the turning point of my life. Our fate will be unanimous. Our hearts –' Draco led Hermione's to his heart – 'shall beat as one, forever and ever.'

Hermione's eyes were wide with astonishment.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall could anticipate the brilliant ending of that romance story. They wore the same hopeful smile, even Snape's lips twitched a bit.

'Draco, what do you want for Christmas?' Hermione asked with a nervous smile.

'All I want for Christmas,' Draco replied sweetly, 'is you.'

Hermione pulled him to her and she initiated an ardent kiss with Draco. Her hands ruffled his platinum hair and his strong arms squeezed her tighter.

'I'm going to be in love in you forever,' Draco whispered.

Hermione smiled and punched his chest.

Draco took her hand to the dining table.

'Your hand is cold,' Draco frowned. He warmed her hands with his own.

Hermione always thought his pale hands would be freezing cold. Yet it was unexpectedly warm. It reminded her of the intrinsic warmth his cloak gave her yesterday night.

'Thanks,' she pecked on his lips as his reward.

Whilst the couple was busy with themselves, the professors exchanged their genius idea.

'Minerva, pairing can promote house unity,' Dumbledore said to McGonagall, seeing the once arch enemies turning into lovebirds.

'I cannot agree more,' McGonagall smiled, looking at her favourite student wearing a melted sugary beam.

_When students were back from Christmas vacation…_

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were back from the vacation. Missing their mate, they hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower as soon as they alighted from the train. They were almost scared to death when they found…

'Merlin, don't tell me this is Malfoy,' Harry cried.

'Malfoy? What's he doing –' Ron asked impatiently.

The scenario shocked the four and their eyes widened with disbelief.

'Hermione –' Ron shouted –

'With –' Harry cried –

'Malfoy?' Neville piped up –

'WHAT!' Ginny screamed –

The couple was awake then. Draco's arm was still around Hermione's neck and Hermione's head was still on Draco's shoulder. They jerked around to check if everything was alright.

'You guys are –' Ron began –

'Together now?' Harry finished for Ron.

'Ya, we are,' Draco replied casually, still excited.

'Good one, Draco,' Ginny patted on his back.

'Ginny and I just discussed when you could get Hermione,' Harry chuckled, 'you're quick, mate.'

Draco hi-fived Harry.

'Cool one,' Ron gave Draco a thump up.

'Thanks man,' Draco hugged Ron.

'Congrats,' Neville said to Draco.

'Hold on,' Hermione interrupted the boys with a stern expression, 'did I miss anything?'

Her eyes narrowed precariously.

The others exchanged looks sheepishly.

'Well, actually that doesn't matter now,' Ginny quickly made up.

'Draco Malfoy,' Hermione said gently, also dangerously, 'if you ever hide anything from me, you'll see whether Hogwarts education is a waste.'

'I'll be a good kid,' Draco replied and caught a peck on her lips.

Hermione grimaced and kissed back.


End file.
